


Unofficial Request

by UnlikelyAuthor



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Grey Wardens, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6878467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnlikelyAuthor/pseuds/UnlikelyAuthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After seeing to the restoration of Redcliffe and the removal of the mages, Queen Anora has a personal request for the Inquisitor regarding her husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unofficial Request

From a distance Redcliffe castle looked has it had for the past several years.  A land still recovering from the effects of the Fifth Blight.  The natural beauty of the land though was coming back and the fall colors on the trees were in full display.  The advancing column of Ferelden soldiers did not stop at the hill to take in the view.

“At least the mages have left it one piece.  I half expected it to be destroyed by the time I got back.”  Arl Teagan said with disdain as he surveyed the town at the foot of the castle.

Queen Anora agreed with the Arl silently.  Redcliffe in particular had suffered enough over the past decade.  When Arl Teagan had showed up suddenly in Denerim practically begging for support in reclaiming Redcliffe Anora had wasted no time in calling the banners to the crown.

Her support for the mages had always been somewhat on unsteady ground.  While she did not want to put the kingdom in a position of going against the Chantry, the subsequent breakup of a faction of Templars had eased some threat of Chantry retribution.  If they had an ongoing internal division Ferelden may be able to get away with it.  The mages were eventually to help with the never ending reconstruction of Ferelden from the Blight once they had been resettled in and around Redcliffe.

Her husband had also played a hand in sanctuary being offered.  Like many in the world the Prince Consort had grown up with somewhat distrustful view of mages, his experiences fighting in the Fifth Blight had softened his view of the people who made up the Circles.  He had confided in Anora that he would eventually like to see the Circles reformed into something more than a prison in everything but name only. 

He would have supported her efforts either way in her choice of accepting or rejecting the mages.  It was one of the things she missed most about him being away.  He was her most ardent supporter at court.  While they tended to share the same views most of time on how the nation should be ruled, he had never publicly disagreed with her whenever their visions parted.  It had been a most welcome change from before their marriage when all her actions would have been questioned or ignored altogether.

Anora looked back to the castle before her.  Aedan would have been disappointed at what the mages had done.  The thought of her husband being disappointed bothered her a little.  Over the past ten years they had grown quite close. 

At the start of their marriage Aedan had expressed his desire for love and affection in their marriage.  Anora was not opposed to the idea.  She had told him as much; still she was adamant that the good of the country would come first.  Eventually she had found that a loving marriage and a well-managed Ferelden were not mutually exclusive.  As time when on they found that it went hand in hand more often than not.

There were no flowery declarations or poems of love, but there were very happy with one another and the nation suspected they were in love with one another. 

He would have been here supporting her now had he not had even more pressing matters to attend to.

 

* * *

 

Anora turned on her side in bed, reaching over to where her husband would be.  Instead of finding him there he was missing.  When she had opened her eyes Anora looked first at the empty space next to her and then around the room.  Her eyes fell on his form standing out on the balcony.  The sun was already starting to creep above the horizon.  Shades of pink and red lit the room they shared.

Wrapping her robe around her shoulders she made her way out to the balcony.  Sensing her presence Aeden turned to his approaching wife.  The smile he offered did not reach his eyes.

“Aedan?”

In response he opened his arms for her.  Anora pressed herself closer to her husband as he hugged her close.  “Another one?”

“Yes.”

Soon after the wedding Aedan had explained more about the Grey Wardens to her.  He was adamant that he never wanted to be a member of the esteemed order, still did not want to be.  She was a bit disturbed when he came to the part about the calling.  There had been hints of fear in his voice when he talked about it.  She could not blame him.  The idea of eventually succumbing to madness and marching off into the Deep Roads underground to die fighting the Darkspawn was terrifying.

“It’s like someone else is in the next room calling to me to come to them.”

Being nearly the same height Anora could easily look into her husband’s eyes.  She knew what he was going to say next. 

“You’re going to leave aren’t you?  I thought it was still too early” Emotion rarely ruled her, even now it would not, but the sadness was evident in her voice.

“For the Calling? No.  It it’s more of an annoyance still.  I have no intention of dying like that.”  He said emphatically.  “Those leads I’ve been keeping an eye on in the western reaches of Ferelden.  I think I’ll go check on them personally this time.”

“Very well.  Ferelden still needs its prince.”

“And the queen?”

Anora placed her chin on Aedan’s shoulder.  “She needs him to.”

The two remained where they were as the sun continued its course.

 

* * *

 

Instead of the Prince Consort Anora turned to Ser Cauthrien.  “Ser Cauthrien, secure the castle.  It would appear Inquisition forces are in the town as well.  Do not engage them.  We are here to remove the mages only.”

Ser Cauthrien crossed her arm over her chest.  “At once my queen.”  The female soldier set off with a detachment of soldiers on horseback to secure the castle in advance of her sovereign.

“I’m going to head into town and see how my people are holding up.  I’ve heard that Connor is here was well.”  Arl Teagan addressed the queen.

Anora nodded her consent.  “Go and see to your nephew Teagan.”

The man returned her nod and rode off into the town.

A few commoners lined the road to the castle.  Several waved and shouted thankfully at the queen and her escort.  Among the Ferelden citizens were soldiers dressed in different uniforms than the ones worn by her own guards.  These must be the Inquisition soldiers that were currently camped on the very edges of the kingdom. 

The rise of the militaristic organization was a possible new threat for her kingdom, but that paled in comparison to the rifts in the sky that were forming throughout the world.  The Inquisition, led by the noble from Ostwick, was currently the only organization with the ability to rise above national concerns to solve the threat.  For the time being they would have to be tolerated.  In the future that may change.

Ser Cauthrien stood outside the door to the throne room of the castle.  Next to her were several Inquisition soldiers and what appeared to be a man from Tevinter.  The soldiers of the Inquisition did not want to give up their charge.

“My Queen.”  Ser Cauthrien stepped forward.  “This man was in charge of the mages here in Redcliffe.”

“The Inquisition is taking him into custody.”  One of the soldiers in strange dress said.

Ser Cauthrien placed a hand on her sword.  “You will not speak to my queen in such an informal manner.”

The soldier merely scowled back at her.

“The Inquisitor and the Grand Enchanter are still inside your Majesty.”  Ser Cauthrien motioned at the door.  Anora walked toward the door.  Before her Ferelden soldiers fanned out into the room.

Inside stood the Grand Enchanter and a man.  Anora had already met with the leader of mages and recognized her.  The man could only be the now famous Inquisitor.  There was a slight sickly green glow to his left hand that was the mark everyone talked about.  She would deal with him later; more pressing concerns demanded her attention.

“Grand Enchanter Fiona!”

The elven woman turned and scampered toward the queen, her hands wringing together nervously.  “Queen Anora.”  She halted several paces from the monarch.

“When I granted your mages sanctuary, I thought it was understood that they would not force my people from their homes.”

The mage held her hands out pleadingly.  “Your majesty, let me assure you, we never intended any of this.”

Anora cut her off with a wave of her hand.  “Your intentions ceased to matter when my people were threatened.  I am rescinding my offer of sanctuary.  You and your followers will leave Ferelden at once.”  Anora made sure her tone broached no compromise. 

The elf looked around the room despairingly.  “But we have hundreds that need protection.  Where will we go?”

The Inquisitor spoke up for the first time since Anora entered the room.  “The Inquisition may be willing to take you on.”  His accent clearly from the upper class of the Free Marches.

The Grand Enchanter eyed the Inquisitor with suspicion.  “And what would the terms of this agreement be?”

“Hopefully better than what Alexus gave you.”  Another Tevinter dressed man said.  “The Inquisition is better than that, yes?”  He addressed the Inquisitor.

A second elven mage spoke up.  “They have lost all other possible supporters.  The Inquisition is their last hope at freedom.”  The woman he stood next to him seemed to disagree somewhat.  “I suggest conscripting them.  They have shown how dangerous they can be if unsupervised.”

Fiona looked at the floor before meeting the Inquisitor’s gaze.  “It would seem that we are in no position to refuse whatever you offer.”

“We will have to go over some rules, but the Inquisition would be honored to have you join us as allies.”

The relief on the Grand Enchanter’s face was evident when the Inquisitor made his offer.

Anora did not care where the mages went, as long as they did not threaten the people of Ferelden again.  The whole problem with the mages was bringing up dissension back in the capital.  She would be fighting political brushfires for weeks because of this.

“If the Inquisition wishes to take responsibility for the mages so be it.  But get them out of my kingdom.”

The Grand Enchanter bowed to the Inquisitor.  “I will prepare my people to join your own.”  With a final scared glance at the queen the elf left the room followed by the Inquisitor’s companions.

Anora calmed herself again and faced the Inquisitor.  “Inquisitor Trevelyan, a moment if you would?”

“Certainly your majesty.”  The man approached her.  His armor was impressive, either from his home in the Free Marches or a gift for the man the people called The Herald of Andraste.

“You’ve resurrected the Inquisition, are gathering an army and now have a large following of mages.”  The two began to walk toward the large fireplace in the back of the room flanked by two large carvings of Ferelden dogs.

“And you are concerned about our ambitions.  The threat of a large host on the edges of your kingdom that does not owe allegiance to the Ferelden crown.”

“I am.”  Anora said plainly.  “I would a poor monarch and a fool not to.”

“You have my word that the Inquisition has no territorial design on Ferelden or any other kingdom.  Our purpose is the close the rifts and bring those who are responsible for this to justice.  Nothing more.”

Anora held out a hand and pointed to the door.  “As you can see, promises are not that important to some it would seem.”

Trevelyan nodded.  “All I can offer is my solemn word that we do not pose a threat to your kingdom or people.  The Inquisitions will help those affected by the rifts, we are not a threat.  When the Inquisition has fulfilled its purpose I will disband it.”  The man examined his hand were the mark was.  “Trust me when I say this is not something I ever wished for.  Life was so much simpler before all this.”

The look on his face and the way he spoke, almost to himself, was very familiar to the queen.  Her husband would get the same look when he spoke about becoming a Grey Warden.  He had never wanted that life thrust upon him, It was a burden he carried with him.  It would seem that the Inquisitor felt the same.

“I believe you.  The prince has told me the something.  He too never wished for his circumstances.  If you are anything like him you will succeed.”

The Inquisitor straightened himself.  “I know that Leliana and Cassandra were looking for the Hero of Ferelden, your husband, before all this happened.  He may be of help once again.  Do you know where he went after he left court?”

Anora looked into the fire.  She did not know exactly where he would be right now.

 

* * *

 

Aedan adjusted the straps on his horse that held his scabbard in place.  After looking over his horse once again he was satisfied that everything was in place and ready for travel.  As her consort Anora had insisted that a small troop of knights accompany him on his journey.  They were saddled and waited for orders from their prince in the courtyard of the palace.

Aedan walked from his horse toward the two women standing by the stairs that lead up to the keep.  Anora’s handmaiden, Erlina, put some distance between the husband and wife to give them some privacy.

“Watch after yourself and come back in one piece.  That is an order Prince Aedan.”

“I will my queen.”

The pair stood apart for a moment before embracing.

“I will return to you Anora.”  Aedan rested his hand on her stomach.  “If I get word of a happy announcement I’ll fly back on a dragon if I have to.”

Anora chuckled to herself.  “It would be fitting that we would have a child now as you are leaving.”

Aedan joined in her laughter and pressed their foreheads together.  They embraced one last time before Aedan mounted his horse.

The prince consort and his escort started toward the main gate.  There Aedan cast one final look back at his wife as she stood strong and still in the morning breeze, the sunlight caught on her blonde hair.

Anora felt her eyes well up with tears.  Erlina approached and gave her queen a small handkerchief.  “Her your majesty.”

“Thank you Erlina.”  Anora dabbed at her eyes before handing it back.

“The meeting with the ambassador from Antiva is still in a few hours isn’t it?”

“It is your majesty.”

Anora sighed.  “Good.  I think I’ll take my breakfast in the garden this morning.”

 

* * *

 

“I can’t tell you exactly where the prince is Inquisitor.  He is on an important mission.  The only thing I do know is that he was in the western regions of Ferelden.  It has been several months since I’ve heard from him.”

“Is he working on something that could help with the breach?”

“I don’t think what he is searching for would be of any help to in sealing the breach Inquisitor.”

The Inquisitor studied the queen for a moment.  He got the distinct impression that she knew more than she was saying regarding her husband.  But he also got felt that she did not and was not going to divulge more information about what he was doing.

“The current mission he is on does not affect the Inquisition, but the prince may have insights into the dangers you may face on your own mission.”  Anora paused and seemed to gather her thoughts.  “You have Leliana in your service correct?”

“She’s our spy master, yes.  She was a companion of your husband’s wasn’t she?”

“Prince Aedan always said she could find almost anyone if she put her mind to it.”

“That sounds like her alright.  Sometimes I’m a bit scared but what she can find out.”  Inquisitor Trevelyan was a bit puzzled by this line of questioning. 

“Perhaps if you ask her she would be able to locate the prince and ask for any insights he would have to our current crisis.”

Trevelyan nodded that would be a good lead to follow.  If the Hero of Ferelden was indeed in the western parts of the kingdom that would narrow down the area to search somewhat for Leliana’s spy network.

“I have an unofficial request I would ask of you Inquisitor.”

“You may ask your majesty.  If it is in my power to help you I will.”

Anora closed her eyes before looking at the Inquisitor.  “I am not surprised that my husband has not contacted me in the past several months.  The nature of his travels would not permit him to be near settlements.  If possible, should you find him… would you be willing to deliver a letter to him?”

“From yourself, your majesty?”  Trevelyan asked gently.

“Yes.”  Anora replied softly, the regal mask she always wore fell away.

“Do you have one now, or would you need time to prepare one?”

“If you would permit I can have one written shortly.”  Her regal air once again firmly in place.

“That is fine.  There is no rush.  Our forces won’t be ready to leave yet for several more hours.”

“Thank you Inquisitor.”

The man bowed and made for the door.

“Inquisitor.”  The queen called out as he neared the exit.  “My commander is holding a man from Tevinter outside these chambers.  He was the leader of the mages here in Redcliffe.”

“Magister Alexius.”  Came the reply.

“For your services here in Redcliffe I hereby transfer him into the custody of the Inquisition, to be judged as you see fit.”

“Thank you your majesty.  He will be judged fairly.  You have my word.”  Once again the man bowed and exited the chambers.

Once the Inquisitor had left Anora set about writing her letter.  There were so many developments in the kingdom since Aedan had left and she wanted to know what he thought on several pressing concerns.  But most of all she realized was that she wanted to him know that he was missed and that she prayed for his success in finding a way to cure the taint.  Smiling to herself Anora dipped the quill into the ink and pressed it to the parchment in front of her.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote to help get back on track with my Sansa/Willas story after taking a bit of a break. I'm a huge fan of Bioware's games and really liked Queen Anora from Dragon Age:Origins. She's a bit of a love or hate character in the community. I can understand why. Personality wise, I think my Warden and Anora would have gotten along good and would be the best monarch and consort pair in Ferelden history.
> 
> I understand that Bioware can't go into detail regarding the relationship between characters, nor should they in my view, so when Anora showed up in Inquisition this is a bit of head canon I like to add to her meeting with the Inquisitor.


End file.
